


It's Science

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibal nookie saves lives, M/M, Team Sassy Science and Jack track down Will, They have an important chart to show him, This is so cracky it should be a controlled substance, You've been warned, seriously so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: Jack Crawford and Team Sassy Science have a new plan to save lives. It involves Will getting some canni-booty. Seriously, they have a chart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt from [Hannigram Prompts](http://hannigramprompts.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr:   
> _They don’t speak._  
>  Plans are laid out and not discussed, separate sides of shared beds as they travel to what Will assumes is a safe haven.  
> He isn’t entirely content at keeping Hannibal at arms length but it’s enough, thoughts of betraying his marriage squashed for now.  
> If Hannibal is in love with him, that doesn’t mean he’s in love with Hannibal.  
> Their cold, quiet existence is broken finally by someone unexpected.  
> Jack Crawford.  
> I made it so cracky, guys. I know you're all shocked.

         Will picked at the tablecloth, nail worrying a loose thread until it created a pull in the cheap cloth.

         “They say fidgeting is a sign of sexual tension.”

         Will froze, blood running cold. They had been so careful. How had Jack found them? His first thought was he had to get away, buy himself a few precious moments to get away, to warn Hannibal, to tell the cannibal what he had been meaning to say for weeks now. To say something before Crawford dragged him to a dark, cold box in Alana Bloom’s looney bin.

         “Is he doing the empath thing or is he not paying attention? Will! Hey Will?”

         “Price! Stop that! Get your damn hand out of his face.”

         Will looked up to find Price, Jack, and Zeller pulling up chairs to his table. Price signaled the waiter.

         “I’m thinking something with beef? Everyone good with that?” Will watched as Price ordered several plates of tapas for the table. Jack rolled his eyes.

         “Will, the reason we’re here is-”

         “To take me in, yes Jack, I’ve figured that out.”

         “You? No one cares about you, Will.” Jack huffed out a laugh. “Lecter is the problem. We’ve figured out we can’t hold him. Locked up he becomes every wannabe psycho’s fairy godfather, and frankly I could do without another Dolarhyde. I had a meeting with some of the higher ups, as long as you and Lecter stay out of the US and keep your numbers reasonable, you’ll never see me again.”

         “But the numbers have to be reasonable, Will.” Jimmy leaned over, snagging the bottle of red Will had ordered and pouring himself a glass.

         “What are you trying to tell me?”

         “Will, we need you to start fucking Hannibal,” Jack said with a grim expression. “It’ll save lives.”

         “What?” Will blinked.

         “It’s science!” Assured Jimmy.

         Zeller dug in his bag. “We have a chart!”  

         He produced a piece of poster board from the satchel. In blue block letters was written _Lecter Libido: Finding the Fucking Sweet Spot._ Below was a Venn Diagram:

         Jimmy rolled his eyes. “We let Z design this on the flight down – I know. But as dumb as it looks-”

         “HEY!”

         “As dumb as it looks,” Jimmy sent Zeller a pointed glare. “The data holds. If you look down here at the numbers you’ll see that Hannibal’s body count went down significantly both when he was having regular sessions with you and when he was, uh, with Dr. Bloom.”

         “According to our numbers,” Jack tapped the bottom of the chart. “When you two got together, it should have greatly reduced Hannibal’s predilections. You can imagine our surprise when we were able to track you so easily down to South America…multiple bodies in multiple countries, all with organs missing.”

         Will stared at them, then back at the chart. Did Zeller use a glitter pen?

         “We thought you two were escalating, and that the data predictions were wrong, until we found you.” Zeller pulled out a stack of photos, flopping them on the table one-by-one. “Lots of longing looks and aborted touches. Even with all the people you were eating, neither of you were getting the organ you really wanted, huh?”  

         “Jesus, we talked about that joke!” Jimmy smacked Zeller.

         “It was funny!” Zeller whined. “Ooooh! Tapas!”

         The waiter set the plates in front of them, Zeller and Jimmy dug in. Jack leveled Will with a glare.

         “I’m offering you a one-time-only deal, Graham.” Jack grabbed the bottle of wine and took a long pull from it before slamming it on the table. “You want to play house with Hannibal, you have to keep him under control. So either fuck him or find someone who will, because if you keep dropping bodies at this rate, I will be back.”

         Jack stood, motioning for the others to follow.

         “But the tapas just got here,” Zeller whined.

         “Leave it!”

         Will watched his former colleagues walk away. He picked at the tapas thinking back over the past year. Every yearning glance, every passionate conversation, every deeply unsatisfying jerk-off session as he tried to picture what Hannibal would look like underneath him. He had been waiting for Hannibal to make a move, to drag Will into his next transformation. But maybe he had waited too long? Maybe it was Will’s turn to pull Hannibal over another cliff.

         He threw some bills on the table and rushed home.

         “You’re home early. Did you have a nice walk?” Hannibal didn’t look up from the leg he was preparing. Will took in the man before him – strong shoulders working as he kneaded the seasoning into flesh, hair falling over his brow, snarling lip raised in concentration.

         Will licked his lips.

         Rushing forward, he swept the leg off the butcher’s block, grabbing Hannibal and pinning him among the scattered spices.

         “Will! What are you doing?” Hannibal looked up, eyes bright.

         “Saving lives,” said Will, pressing a hungry kiss to Hannibal’s lips and ripping his shirt open.


End file.
